earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Pedro Peña
History Pedro Peña: 1999 - 2010 Pedro is the son of Hector and Luis Peña. No one really knows what happened to them. They simply disappeared on day and left young Pedro alone in their apartment. Five year old Pedro was found days after his parents' disappearance by the landlord who had become concerned by Pedro's silence as the kid was actually a very fussy child. Pedro was found inside the apartment, malnourished and starving. He was quickly rushed to the hospital and was given to the Wisconsin Department of Human Services for placement. The fourth child to join the Vasquez family, Pedro quickly put on the pounds (and then some) but he had trouble getting over his social anxiety. Pedro never really had spent much time with anyone other than his parents and had little social skills. It took him a while to overcome this and open up to his new family but he eventually did, especially when he got a younger sibling in the form of Darla Dudley. As he grew up, Pedro shot up. He quickly dwarfed his siblings in size and though he never was one to do well with confrontation, he is also not one to stand by if his family is threatened. Though too gentle to throw the first punch at a bully, Pedro is not afraid to use his size to his advantage and feign a glare at a bully. He got a lot of mileage out of this tactic when dealing with schoolyard bullies but once word got out that Pedro was nothing more than a gentle giant, he had his own bullies to worry about, and Pedro had it especially rough as the cowardly bullies would usually torment him in pairs or groups due to his size. Of course, feisty but fragile Darla would yell at the bullies and they would usually then pick on her, prompting Pedro to charge into a fight he was not prepared for in order to draw their attention away from Darla who was much more vulnerable than him. At this point, Billy and Mary were in middle school and Pedro was left to fend for himself and Darla in elementary. Even though she wasn't much of a fighter, Darla didn't like seeing Pedro take a beating for her and she had some idea. So, one day, the big brother and his sassy sister confronted the bullies on the playground in front of the entire student body. When the bullies took the bait and attacked, Pedro and Darla ran around a the corner. The bullies pursued and ran into their trap. While Pedro and Darla hid behind trash cans, the bullies stumbled into a dead end and were cornered by Mr. Tawny, an anthropomorphic tiger. Tawny played his part well, putting the fear into them just enough to have the bullies wet themselves and cry for help before the magical tiger disappeared, prompting Pedro and Darla to come out of hiding, waving a video camera. When the bullies chased them again, trying to get the camera, they led the bullies right back to the throngs of peers and faculty who now all saw the boys with urine-soaked pants. Of course the bullies tried to say it was a tiger that scared them, only for Pedro to reveal a lame tiger mask he had stashed in his backpack. Pedro put the mask on, gave a silly roar and the bullies were ridiculed for weeks to come. After that, they gave Pedro his space.Oracle Files: Pedro Peña (1/2) Mister Marvel: 2010 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Notes * The name of his high school is a nod to Otto Binder - creator of Black Adam and other characters from Captain Marvel comics. * In the comics his superhero suit was green. As Roy said: I was not really digging the idea of Eugene in orange so ultimately I left it up to Phil to assign which got green and which got orange out of Eugene and Pedro. Links and References * Appearances of Pedro Peña * Character Gallery: Pedro Peña Category:Characters Category:Titans Members Category:Marvel Family Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Americans Category:Latinos Category:Fawcetter Category:Students Category:Male Characters Category:Vasquez Family Category:27th Reality Category:Anxiety Category:Mental Illness